hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Donald Trump
There is a psychological assessment of survey questions that shows that if you place answer options in a larger range, say higher numbers for unwed mothers, that people will give higher answers for unwed numbers. They guess at the center based on the outside of the range. So if you establish a center for politics based on ideas to the far right being Fox News, you get a center that is more to the right. Conversely, if you do not accept that communism is dead and preach further to the left than communism, sure, you will get "loony left", but you will also get a center that is "lefter" Donald Trump is a spoiler. A distraction. He is to the right of people who want to be more to the right, and has shown them what they already knew, but were rightly afraid to act on: that all you need to do to be more to the right is to be more wrong. He is more to the right, and consequently wrong, for them. That is not to say, necessarily that one should swear off of paying attention to him completely...All You Can Trump Buffet - Stephen Colbert's guilty pleasures on YouTube3:22 Someday we will hear the sad story of Trump's upbringing in Oompaloompaland, but for now, we can imagine him setting off for Earth with a tear in his eye and a backward look, searching for a place he could talk as much as he wanted, without having to mess with that humility stuff, and without being called upon to sing (hopefully).﻿ The huge hideous lumpy orange face forcing its presence on you is Donald Trump coloring by numbers with his limited political palette. Full interview, part 1: Donald Trump, January 3 - Face the Nation on YouTube # 0:32 Sickos not Guns. 4:30 Radical Islam, not Global Warming. The problem is not what you just said, it is this other thing I heard about once / just made up off the top of my head # 0:56 "I am going to have to take a look at it". 4:05 "We have to solve that problem". I do not know anything about that subject. I will make (alternately) vague promises, or offensively Big Lies (probably intended to be offensive-even Trump is not stupid enough to think that anyone would believe them), about my ability to actually answer that question some time in the future # 1:14 Sickos. You cut me! I retaliate with a slur, epithet, or vulgarity. This one is pretty easy to invoke. Just refer to #2 as a defect. Hopefully opposition will be offended. If opposition prevails on the vulgar to desist, the retaliation is to criticize their sensitivity or naiivete, or in less capable hands, to say it was a joke or call them a Nancy Boy. # 6:08 I can be more PC. You cut me! I retaliate like a bullfrog, puffing myself up to immense size, stroking my own ego not only right in front of you, but on camera for posterity # 3:08 Guts. I am not wrong, my supporters say so # 3:39 Countries are being shut down; perhaps it is not politically correct to say so. 5:57 We need cheerleaders. Wrong. Unequivocally wrong, perhaps unclear on the concept, or perhaps the result of a tiny mind wrestling unsuccessfully with complexity Obviously the Russia! charges were bogus; consider the source. Whatever the CIA says, the truth is the opposite (unless they knew you were going to think that). And the crime that got him impeachedToday! Yay! 19th December 2019 was only grievous to politicians. Like judges who give stiffer fines to no-shows at court than actual crimes and cops who arrest people who talk back to them, they abuse their position. But as a test of competence, which was always the only real issue, it is perfect. Trump made a joke, but he knew it could also be taken seriously, and he carried on anyway because he is greedy. He didn't care how serious it was, so he couldn't see how serious it was. He isn't capable of thinking like that, because ethics get in the way of being greedy. Veracity of statements by Donald Trump Donald Trump has made many false or misleading statements, including thousands during his presidency. Commentators and fact-checkers have described this as "unprecedented" in American politics, }} and the consistency of these falsehoods has become a distinctive part of both his business and political identity. Trump is known to have made controversial statements and subsequently deny having done so, and by June 2019, many news organizations had started describing some of Trump's falsehoods as lies. Similarly, The Washington Post described his political methods as that of engaging in a "campaign of disinformation". Category:Criticism of Donald Trump Category:Deception Category:Righting of the center Category:Right-wing politics Category:Political extremes